


The Knight With A Heart Of Gold

by Cove



Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cove/pseuds/Cove
Relationships: Forte & Lest (Rune Factory), Forte/Lest (Rune Factory)
Kudos: 1





	The Knight With A Heart Of Gold

Fall 14th  
I walk down the dark and damp hall “why’d I think that adventuring here was a good idea? The Obsidian Mansion is terrifying!” I think that I should’ve brought someone, but the only person I could think of being comfortable with is Forte, and well she’s scared of ghosts and I get why now. So I guess it’s just me “mehhhh” I turn around to see my Wooly “Lo!? What are you doing here?” I ask him, bending down, “meh!” I turn around to see a Ghost Ray, I’m frozen “lllleaaaaveeeeee!” It screams, but I can’t move. The scythe slashes at me as I’m beginning to bleed “gah!” I throw a fireball spell at it killing it “L-Lo” I say weakly as he brushes up against me “g-get someone please” everything fades to black as the last thing I see is Lo.

“He’s coming back!” I hear someone say as I wake up “huh?” I look around to see Dr. Jones, Nancy, Lo, and Forte “Lest are you okay?”

“Yeah I’m fine just a little light headed” I pick up Lo “love you buddy!” I say cuddling him “do you want me to escort you back home? Forte asks, as I sit up, and try to stand I fall as Forte grabs me “eh” she blushes as I’m pulled up “c’mon Lest I’ll bring you back” I pay Dr. Jones, Forte brings me home “where were you!? And why!?” She asks me angrily “s-sorry Forte, I was at Obsidian Mansion… I dunno I was just adventuring… Sorry I know I shouldn’t have gone…”

“I don’t want you going anywhere near there again! At least… Not alone” I look down “I apologize” she lowers me into my bed as she stands over me “oh wait Forte!” I bark as she looks back “hm?”

“I wanted to give you this!” I hand her some chocolate “oh thanks! Uh I mean, I humbly accept this thoughtful gift”

“I know you like them” she shushes me “don’t say it so loud!” She says flustered, she’s always been easy to fluster. Especially when it comes to sweets “wait” I open my bag “no!”

“What!?”

“M-My cookbook! Those ghosts stole it! I’m going back!”

“No you’re not!” She has this power over me, I can’t disagree with her in these things. Maybe it’s her sword “o-okay it’s just there was a lot of important recipes” she sighs “I’m sorry Lest I know those recipes were important to you” she sits on the side of my bed “Lest you need rest” she tells me, taking her helmet off and taking the band out of her hair letting it down. I close my eyes as I’m haunted by the image of Ghost Ray “Lest?” I open my eyes “you’re tossing and turning are you okay?” I sigh then sit up, I hold her hand as she blushes “the ghost is scaring me in my mind” she sighs “Lest I know how to help, I’ve been taking singing lessons with Margret” she begins to sing a nice song slowly drifting me off into sleep “good night Lest” she says sweetly as I close my eyes and sleep.

Fall 15th  
The next morning arrives as I look around to see Forte. She's sleeping while still in her armor, I take the heavy armor off then pick her up. I walk by getting looks, but I walk to her home and lay her in her bed “sleep well Forte you deserve it” I walk over to the kitchen “Lo” he walks over “could you do me a favour and run back home and grab me an egg from the barn while I get set up here?” Kiel went out on an early study so I’ll make her breakfast. Lo comes back “well you’re fast aren’t you” I pat him on the head, Lo has and always will be my best friend he was the first monster I tamed and he’s really nice. “Love you buddy” he hands me an egg as I begin to make an omelette “do you have ketchup Lo?” He hands me it and some rice “you already know don’t you?” And… Done! “Three plates of Omelet Rice ready!” I walk over to her room “wakey wakey” she opens her eyes “no” then turns “c’mon your breakfast is gonna get cold” I say but she doesn’t move “Lo” I say as he jumps at her tickling her “hahahahaha!” she laughs “now get up” I say but she doesn’t “fine then I’ll have to do it by force” I pick her up “wahhhhh!” I put her in the chair “how are you so strong?”

“Pulling turnips is a great work out” I hand her the meal, she takes a bite as her eyes widen “this is delicious!” She eats it quickly, then lays the plate in the sink. I finish mine then do the same “by the way your armor is in my room just come and pick it up when you need it” I say as she nods.

I walk around watering the plants as Lo helps me out “and that’s that” I say with a smile “now Lo I think it’s time we ‘talk’ with Doug and Clorica” Lo lets out a happy chime. Doug and Clorica have always been my close friends so I talk to them a lot. I run towards the shop to find Blossom, the lady who owns it. “Would you happen to know where Doug is right now?”

“Yes, he went to the flower shop” I nod and run off “Doug!” I yell while inside, he turns around “Lest!” He runs over “come with me!” We run into the castle and find Clorica “Clorica wake up!” I command, she opens her eyes “morning. Mornings are so boring, they even sound boring morrrrrning” I sigh “it’s noon!” Doug laughs “look I got a plan!”

“You do?” She asks I nod “alright lean in” I explain the plan to them as they nod “alright I’m gonna go talk to Forte then we can execute the plan” I run off. I can’t seem to find her anywhere “maybe Kiel will know” I run to Kiel and Forte’s house “Kieeeeeeel!” I yell as he walks over “hey Lest!”

“Do you know where Forte is? "she went to the forest. Saying she had to ‘do something for someone’ maybe you might know” it hits me “oh no!” I run out “LO! C’MON! WE GOTTA SAVE FORTE!” He runs over as I run to the Obsidian Mansion.

“Forte! Forte are you here!?” I shout, no answer “alright c’mon” I walk towards the hall as I see her “Forte!” I say she has no pupils “I’m so glad you’re okay” she swings her sword at me “I know I said don’t swing it at me, but I never thought you would!” Wait, no pupils, emotionless stare, drooped body “you’re possessed!” I pull out my sword “I don’t wanna fight you Forte! But... I’ll have to, sorry!” I slice at her, knocking her back, I’m trying not to hurt her, I get rid of my sword too risky. I take out my staff and begin charging “fire!” It fires, knocking her to the ground. She doesn’t get up “did I hurt her!?” I rush over. She opens her eyes, they look normal again “F-Forte” I say backing up, she stands up “a-are you okay?” I question, she hugs me “Lest! I'm so sorry, I didn't know what I was getting myself into! I should've known better!” I wrap my arms around her. “I'm just glad you're okay” she blushes “th-thank you” I chuckle "you may be a knight and that may mean you have to keep it to yourself, but... You have a heart of gold" she lays her head on my shoulder, “thanks” we both let go and begin to leave “oh right! Lest here” she hands me my cookbook “my cookbook! Th-thanks!” I stumble, and put it in my bag “grab onto me” I say she grabs my hand as I use my teleport spell. “Thanks!”

“You should get some rest I’ll see you tomorrow” I head home and grab everything. Flour, chocolate, butter, sweet powder, milk, and egg. I put it in the oven and wait “Lo can you watch this tonight?” I ask him “mehhh” he says, I smile “thanks buddy, you’re a life saver” I go to sleep.

Fall 16th (Valentines Day)  
I wake up as Lo has the cake in the oven keeping it warm “thanks again Lo” I thank him petting him, he purrs “I’ll be back in a minute” I run to the west side of town, I knock on the door and leave a note, it reads “dear Forte, please come to the beach of 20:00, thank you. -LU” I hope she’ll do it “hey! Lo! I’m home!” I say as he jumps at me “alright you get some rest for later” he heads to the barn as I begin the farm and take care of things around “yo! Lest” I turn to see Doug and Clorica “hey guy!”

“So did you get your cookbook back *yawn*?”

“Yeah I got it, it’s time to put our plan into action” I say but we need to wait till night.

20:00 hours  
“Lest you wrote that note?” I nod then take a breath in “Forte… I love you” she’s stunned, she begins to blush “since the day we met I thought you were cute and since I've gotten to know you I've only fallen more in love with you remember when I walked in late at night?” Tears swell up in her eyes “y-yeah I said it was a lovely night” I nod “I never told you, but I thought ‘and that’s a lovely smile’ and it still is” she begins to cry “even when you’re crying right now you’re lovely” she wipes the tears away “Lest… I love you too!” I’m frozen as I finally get the courage to move, I run over to hug her, I try to pick her up in a hug, but fall over from how heavy the armor is “heh I guess I can’t carry you in armor” she giggles as we stand up “Doug! Clorica!” I call for them as they come out with the cake “Chocolate Cake!?” She says surprised “I knew you liked it” she kisses me on the cheek. “Well I wasn’t invited to the party”

“Kiel!” I say as he waves “what’s going on here?” Me and Forte approach him “Kiel… Me and Lest are in love with each other” She confesses. He doesn’t speak for a second “...Took you two long enough” we both switch to a look of surprise “took ya long enough to realize I’ve been waiting for weeks!”

“You knew!?” Forte shouts “always have” he claims “why didn’t you tell me!?” We all laugh as it closes in on midnight.

3 Years Later  
Well I guess that fateful night led to the best time of my life as I stand here with Doug… At my wedding “Forte Kobayashi, do you take Lest Uchiyama as your lovely wedded husband?” The priest asks “I do” she says smiling “and Lest Uchiyama, do you take Forte Kobayashi as your lovely wedded wife?”

“I do” I say smiling “very well, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride” I lean in and kiss her as everyone cheers.

A while later everyone is talking with each other “I’m proud of you man” Doug says giving me a pat on the back “thanks Doug” he chuckles “also thanks for having me as your groomsman after all we’ve been through” I chuckle “don’t worry about it. That’s in the past” The bridesmaid comes over or as I should call her Amber “congrats Lest” she says I blush “thanks Amber. This is the best day of my life” she chuckles “you’re right it is” I chuckle at her claim. Just one thing can change your life and the thing that changed mine was. The Knight With A Heart Of Gold.


End file.
